


Batman: Parallel Pain

by Jon_Repesh



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Repesh/pseuds/Jon_Repesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two esteemed warriors reunite to battle intrigue in Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman: Parallel Pain

Welcome to Gotham City, an urban nightmare braved daily by millions. It’s a vast city inciting vast problems, crime being its worst. To combat this a masked avenger’s been birthed, his exploits the stuff of legend. Then add assorted scoundrels entranced by him and the excess compounds. Still not every outlaw parades like his rogues gallery. Some work incognito. Their objectives are best attained with no notoriety whatsoever. 

They are not law offenders in the usual sense. Their crimes effect world ramifications and engage governments rather than people or business. Naturally these kinds of transgressors demand a different kind of enforcer. That’s when the feds appear with their own crusaders; not the caped variety, though disguise is deployed as well. They use monikers too, or to be precise codenames. One man in particular stands out.  His birth certificate reads Michael Cray, however he’s renowned as Deathblow. 

Deathblow’s traversed Gotham before, tackling a terrorist cell run by the mysterious Falcon. He couldn’t tell the good guys from the bad, a common condition is his profession yet still trying. Now he’s back, though he would prefer a different arena. Plying his trade within the States has always engendered angst. He considers himself a proud servant of the American public, not a watchdog over them, deeming work on American soil an ethical conundrum. 

The adversary crowding his thoughts is a conundrum too, a modern day Mata Hari. Her origins are vague. She traffics in industrial espionage, military wares especially, and is currently fixated on Bruce Wayne. Though his intel is hazy, there’s confirmation of a confederate, identity unknown, which may involve Wayne’s inner circle. For Michael Cray, alias Deathblow, the night is young and work’s to be done. 

At that moment Bruce Wayne is entertaining the person in question at a Gotham bistro. She’s given her name as Ana Tessori and claims to represent a conglomerate dealing in security. They were introduced through a mutual friend conveniently employed at Wayne Industries. Despite his casual image Wayne does partake in business and enjoys stimulating discourse. Of course it doesn’t hurt that tonight’s guest is a beautiful woman as well.

“Thank you for seeing me, Mr. Wayne.”

**“The pleasure’s all mine, and please, call me Bruce.”**

“Very well, Bruce. You’re certainly a difficult man to see.”

**“Wayne Industries is a big operation. Between our business ventures and charitable foundations there’s only so much time in a day.”**

“I understand. It’s never easy seeing the head honcho. So much work is delegated, so I’m grateful for the opportunity.”

**“It’s important for me to stay involved, so let’s make the most of it. Tell me about yourself.”**

“I work for a syndicate that provides security for over four hundred companies around the world. I don’t have to tell you how bad industrial espionage has become. Millions of dollars are lost yearly. Unfortunately for every innovation devised countermeasures are employed by thieves, neutralizing our efforts. It’s hard to stay ahead.”

**“Security is a major part of our business, still we have peripheral concerns. Defensive apps can be modified and turned into threats. There lies the problem.”**

“We do have a trained staff whose job is encryption, though everyone knows the brightest minds are employed at Wayne Industries.”

**“Yet we too have a hard time staying ahead. It’s a constant battle, a war, and it’ll never end. We have to take our victories whenever we can.”**

“Your life could be viewed a victory.”

**“I don’t follow.”**

“You’re a remarkable man, Bruce, a survivor. Everyone knows your past. Very sad, yet inspiring. Adversity is a curious thing. Some like yourself overcome tragedy and succeed, while others like your friend Harvey Dent succumb. I’m not trying to reopen wounds or sound callous, but it is striking.”

**“It’s easy to dwell on the past, feel sorry for yourself. It accomplishes nothing. You never forget, but you must move forward. Use your pain as a crucible to forge something greater.”**

“Well said. Life is a series of challenges, and how one deals with them speaks volumes about the individual.”

**“Our experiences shape who we are, but they don’t have to define us. We do have choices. How was your childhood?”**

“I’ve had heartbreak too. I lost a sister in a terrorist attack. I wasn’t there. I didn’t witness it first hand like you, an experience I could never fathom. I was young and barely knew her, but the loss is felt all the same. It’s why I chose this profession.”

**“I’m sorry. Losing someone like that must create a different kind of pain. While it was only a short time I did know my parents, and the benefit of their nurturing cannot be overstated. I am who I am because of them.”**

“I’m sure they’d be proud of you and what you’ve accomplished.”

**“I do what needs to be done. On the surface not all tactics seem right, but there are instances where the end does justify the means. You will always encounter critics in life, but ultimately it comes down to your conscience. You are the one you have to live with.”**

“It’s easy being on the sidelines complaining. Get in the game and see how it’s played.”

**“Decisions are tough and consequences result, but you can’t let it deter you. We are living in trying times which require people of exceptional vision and fortitude. Opposition rises in all shapes and sizes, I can tell you.”**

“Trying times demand bold measures and bolder people willing to implement them. I’m one of those people.”

**“Fight for what you believe in, but maintain balance. Fanaticism creates its own problems. I’m lectured on the subject constantly.”**

“Do you have balance, something, or someone, outside of work that fulfills you?”

**“I do have a separate life apart from work. It may not fulfill, but it placates certain passions in a different way. Unfortunately it makes any personal involvement difficult. How about you?”**

“There are things I need to accomplish that make emotional attachment tough. It’s sad, but ever since my sister passed I view loved ones as collateral damage. Closeness is a luxury I cannot afford.”

**“Perhaps some people were meant for a solitary life, but enough reflection. Let me set up a meeting with Lucious Fox. He’ll be your point man from now on and handle any questions that arise. Will tomorrow at eleven do?”**

“Yes, and thanks, Bruce.” 

As Bruce and Ana leave the restaurant they’re unaware of a car parked outside, its passenger engaged in reconnaissance. For Deathblow stakeouts are an occupational constant and perpetual irritant. Though ensconced an hour the wait seemed interminable, the ennui eased by pondering the situation. While his quarry is versed in the business of surveillance, Deathblow could lecture on the performance of the matter. Patience is not only a virtue but a necessity. Its absence can trigger problems, specifically fatigue, which leads to careless execution and a possible permanent dissolution six feet under.

Caustic reflection indeed, but further reverie need wait, for just then Tessori enters a sedan and speeds down Gardner Parkway. Trailing cars is second nature, though any misstep and the mission’s botched. Uncovering her destination is the goal, yet after only two blocks she veers and picks up a passenger. While seen from afar it takes seconds to recognize him; Anton Sevcek, a Croatian national suspected of smuggling and terrorism. Despite this development his appearance sparks relief, for fortune has favored the diligent. Deathblow’s found his man.

The placid day recedes to night. The city’s vermin are deploying, though thankfully matched by their respective guardians. Gotham’s most prominent has already embarked and engaged in conversation with police contact Commissioner Gordon.

“Thanks for showing so quick. My plate’s beyond full now.”

**“I heard about the mess in the mayor’s office. If that goes public…...”**

“I don’t know what bothers me more, the upfront crime or the behind the scenes bullshit.”

**“I don’t envy the red tape you face.”**

“It never ends. Every time one pinhead leaves another takes their place, but you don’t need to hear my problems.”

**“It’s good to vent, Jim. I can take out my frustrations on someone’s jaw.”**

“You do have all the fun.”

**“Frivolity aside, why’d you signal me?”**

“To apprise you of an incident last night.”

**“Nothing concerning Arkham, I hope.”**

“No, but we did find a body. Gun shot, no I.D.”

**“What makes this special?”**

“A tattoo.”

**“Gang member or mob?”**

“Negative on the first, unlikely the second. His clothing was peculiar, old world, plus his features were Slavik. We distributed his picture, made some calls, and it paid off. At least we established his nationality. He’s Ukrainian. If he is connected to the mob he just arrived, though we believe it’s something more……...exotic.”

**“Terrorist.”**

“We contacted Interpol. They disclose as little as possible, just enough to maintain the pretense of accord. Damn, they piss me off.”

**“There are various cells operating here, some under the sanction of the feds. Technology is their target. This killing inflames the situation.”**

“It was brutal, multiple shots, as if pleasure was derived from it.”

**“Or a message sent.”**

“We should get confirmation of an I.D. within the hour. I’ll upload it to your comlink when it arrives.”

**“Unless he’s connected to a faction his name is secondary. It’s his purpose that interests me. Have you determined the weapon?”**

“Glock.”

**“Austrian, common in the States. I’m not sure that helps us.”**

“We estimate there’s hundreds in Gotham alone, plus they’re easy to smuggle through airports. We’ll work that angle but focus on the victim. He’s the prominent piece of the puzzle.”

**“While you’re doing that I’ll pursue another slant. Something tells me a CIA acquaintance is in town, and if so it means trouble.”**

“Keep me posted, Batman. Good luck.” 

Deathblow’s observation is significant. Ana Tessori and Anton Sevcek collaborating in Gotham City. Sevcek’s blotted his radar since spring when reports first surfaced of his involvement in a Russian attack. While he’d prefer detaining them immediately, logic dictates discretion. More details are needed before tipping his hand. 

Regardless their discussion was brief, for just as quickly as he entered her car he exits, disappearing in a large complex. Though Sevcek’s gone the timing is right for dialogue with Ms. Tessori.

**“Remember me?”**

“What are you doing here?”

**“Following you. How long’s it been, two years?”**

“You can relax. I’m not with the Serbians anymore.”

**“Is that right. My intel says otherwise, placing you in various spots throughout Europe the past six months. You get around.”**

“Believe it or not I have family there.”

**“It’s one thing I do believe. We don’t know much about you, but we know family figures. How is everyone?”**

“Like you’d care. What would you know about family. Do you even have one, see them, or is your life one big mystery?”

**“Strange remark coming from someone living an alias, and then there’s Mr. Wayne. Of course you’ve told him everything about yourself.”**

“You have been following me. How long?”

**“Long enough to be intrigued by the whole affair, and along comes Mr. Sevcek. Distant cousin?”**

“It’s not what you think.”

**“It never is.”**

“Sevcek’s more an occupational irritant than ally. Politics making for strange bedfellows and all that.”

**“Hardly the guy you’d want to snuggle with. Your taste in men is appalling.”**

“Even Mr. Wayne? You’d be surprised at my intentions, quite honorable in fact.”

**“Wayne’s a playboy. One look at you and he sees conquest. You think he entertains male clients at night?”**

“There’s substance behind the style. You shouldn’t knock him. I see similarities in the two of you. Take it for what it’s worth.”

**“Is that a compliment or criticism?”**

“Under different conditions we could be friends. I only take one thing personally and we don’t know each other well enough to discuss it. We may be adversaries with different aims but I don’t harbor ill will toward you. However if push comes to shove….”

**“I love it when you talk dirty.”**

“A sense of humor. Surely in your profession there’s little of that. All those dry military types and civil servants. How do you stand it?”

**“It’s about devotion, loyalty, doing what’s honorable in a dishonorable world. I suppose you have a snarky comeback for that.”**

“No. I respect loyalty and honor, as misplaced as yours is. Yet you’re fighting a losing battle. You’re trying to save the world. Unfortunately the world doesn’t want to be saved.”

**“There are many without the means to fight back. They are the ones who inspire me and damn the critics.”**

“Quite noble, and similar in theme to a conversation I had tonight with Mr. Wayne. As I said, you two are alike.”

**“What’s your business with Wayne?”**

“I’m hoping to obtain something from him.”

**“His products don’t come cheap.”**

“Who said anything about products, and I’m not without means.”

**“How’s Sevcek involved?”**

“He’s my wild card.”

**“Then I hope you’re dealt a good hand, because if he partakes blood will flow.”**

“I really wouldn’t want that.”

**“We don’t always get what we want, still innocent lives pay.”**

“I’m more aware of innocent lives than you know. They’re the ones who inspire me, but it’s all perspective I suppose.”

**“A rebel with a cause, how novel. Prisons are filled with them.”**

“You’ll never see me in prison. My motives are just.”

**“Perspective again, right?**

“You mock me, yet we’re flip sides of the same coin. We have similar ideals. We just disagree on how to achieve them.”

**“That’s the problem. It’s your method to the madness that divides us and worries the hell out of me.”**

“We could debate till dawn and not sway the other, but it’s getting late and I’ve other matters to attend. Let’s declare a stalemate and I’ll consider myself warned.”

**“Don’t make me regret my lenience. From now on it’s serious.”**

“Message received. Good night.” 

Batman has a hunch that requires confirmation, and who better to enlist than his man’s man Alfred.

**“Alfred, how’s everything look tonight?”**

“Quiet for a Tuesday night, mainly one fire in an industrial park. Besides that the routine problems.”

**“You hear from Nightwing?”**

“Yes. More intrigue at Haly’s, I’m afraid, though he didn’t seem overly concerned.”

**“He’ll handle it, however there’s something that has me concerned. I spoke with Jim. He informed me of a situation that may involve a visitor to Gotham.”**

“Good guy or bad?”

**“That remains to be seen.”**

“Anyone we know?”

**“Deathblow.”**

“Ah, Mr. Cray. What situation requires his formidable presence?”

**“A dead body, Ukrainian, with possible terrorist ties. If he’s here his involvement is likely.”**

“I take it his whereabouts are unknown.”

**“That’s where you fit in.”**

“May I suggest the birdman. His reach is vast with eyes and ears everywhere, plus he owes you for looking the other way during last month’s _indiscretions_.”

**“Cobblepot’s contacts do include the feds. Still Cray’s been known to go it alone and damn his superiors.”**

“A man after your own heart. Might he try to contact you in the course of your nocturnal pursuits?”

**“Unlikely. He views capes as interlopers. Stubborn bastard.”**

“Remind you of anyone?”

**“I admit, I was like that, but I now understand Gotham’s too big for one person. His sphere is confined despite its larger context, though I’m sure he has contacts everywhere.”**

“They may be the best means of locating him.”

**“Exactly, and people love to talk. It’s tough keeping secrets, especially when their disclosure retains value.”**

“So it’s on to the Iceberg Lounge, I take it.”

**“And Cobblepot better be in a talking mood himself. Wish me well.”**

“I always do, sir.”

The Iceberg Lounge is a wondrous venue. Its architecture is ranked among the finest in Gotham, while its interior is acclaimed in articles and magazines. The dining and drinks are also renowned, though too are their costs. Despite its notorious owner, or likely because of him, prominent people attend. On any given night a who’s who of celebrities and scoundrels can be sighted, their presence attracting their respective fans. 

For Batman the Lounge is a dubious affair. He knows trickery abounds, yet its operation does preoccupy the Penguin with less unlawful pursuits. At least he’s easy to find when needed, with tonight being one of those times.

**“How’s business, Cobblepot?”**

“Good actually, thanks for asking. My health’s fine, cholesterol’s a bit high though.”

**“Comedy doesn’t become you. Stick to the behind the scenes role.”**

“Everyone’s a critic.”

**“I didn’t come for the floor show.”**

“I thought not, and since I haven’t done anything wrong, at least nothing you can prove, you come seeking favors.”

**“I seek a Gotham void of the likes of you, but I’ll settle for info.”**

“Testy today, aren’t we, but I’ll forgive that affront for now. How may I help the illustrious caped crusader?”

**“By employing your contacts.”**

“Proceed.”

**“What do you know about terrorist activity?”**

“Ugh, nasty business. So much destruction, so little gain. Those people even scare me.”

**“Let’s take it a step further. How about a dead Ukrainian?”**

“I did hear about that, from a police contact of all people.”

**“There’s talk of CIA involvement.”**

“Nasty people as well. Fortunately I don’t deal with them.”

**“It’s those that do that concerns me.”**

“If you’re looking for a conspiracy you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

**“With the feds it’s a logical thought.”**

“Logical perhaps but not correct. Have you considered if you even want to engage that hornet’s nest? They could wreak havoc on you like none of the freaks can, present company excluded of course.”

**“Gotham is my concern, and I don’t like dead bodies on her doorstep. Don’t worry. I have defenses placed, contingencies planned. I’m not going anywhere, sorry to inform you.”**

“Oh, I’m not worried, though you’re still left with a body on your hands.”

**“Which brings us back to square one, so either you tell me what you know, or I focus the next month on that new supplier of yours. You know, the one with mob connections.”**

“Since you put it that way I’ve decided to help, for old time’s sake.”

**“Make it good.”**

“How better than by posing a question. If a crime isn’t committed for professional reasons, it must be…….”

**“……Personal!”**

The Penguin has proposed an interesting theory. A murder that first appeared terrorist provoked may be personal. Jim Gordon implied the same thing when commenting on the brutality. Speaking of Gordon he just confirmed two things; the victim’s name, Stefan Gregor, and his arrival in Gotham less than twenty four hours ago. Considering the short time frame, whoever he came to meet may be his killer. It’s time for another talk with Gordon. 

**“What you find on Gregor?”**

“A lot. Rotten bastard. His sheet goes back decades. He’s been connected to attacks throughout Europe, especially Yugoslavia and Russia. The death toll is staggering.”

**“What’s his background?”**

“Serbian. He lost his parents at a young age which sent him completely over the edge.”

**“There’s been a lot of pain there for years. The country has splintered into so many ethnic groups. Tito held them together. Hell the Russians respected him, but since his death everything went to hell.”**

“We have a list of attacks Gregor was involved in. One in particular stands out, a bombing at an elementary school near Belgrade. Sixteen children died, none older than eleven. Tragic.”

**“When did that happen?”**

“’93.”

**“Hmm.”**

“What are you thinking?”

**“There’s something in the back of my mind. I can’t put a finger on it, plus something Penguin said.”**

“You think there’s a connection between the attack and his murder?”

**“I’m not sure. Can you get more information on the families who lost children?”**

“Yes.”

**“Send it to me as soon as possible.”**

“What are you going to do?”

 **“Find a man named Deathblow.”**  

The pieces are falling into place. The players are known, only confirmation of the whys and wherefores is needed, with one man liable to complete the puzzle. So if you want to find someone trailing another, trail that same person. Simple reasoning, and an effective means of locating a certain I.O. operative.

**“Finally. I was beginning to think you were a ghost.”**

“I wondered if I’d run into you, and since I don’t believe in coincidence we’re tailing the same person.”

**“Indirectly. You’re the one I want to see. We need to talk.”**

“I’m not fond of you people. While guys like you get all the headlines, people like me toil in the trenches in the grime and filth and it sucks!”

**“If you knew me you’d know I don’t seek glory. I seek justice.”**

“How romantic. Makes us sound alike, but I’m nothing like you.”

**“Our goals are the same.”**

“Are they? Regardless I’m wary of outside interference. That scenario never ends well.”

**“Then let’s work together so this one does. You’re in Gotham tracking terrorists and one was killed. Right so far?”**

“Good intel, and good riddance to one Stefan Gregor. The world is a better place without him.”

**“What was he doing here?”**

“Seeking employment.”

**“Freelance mercenary.”**

“Bingo.”

**“Who was he here to see?”**

“Strangely enough a woman.”

**“Unfortunately I’m not surprised. How do you think I found you?”**

“I was wondering that.”

**“What can you tell me about a school bombing twenty years ago?”**

“So you know about that too. Horrible.”

**“Gregor was involved.”**

“So much loss, so many shattered lives. The list of victims did not end with the dead.”

**“Their families. Have you had further contact with them?”**

“Maybe. Why should I tell you?”

**“Because I care, damn it.”**

“In my experience the less involved the better. Otherwise more death results.”

**“I’m here to prevent more death.”**

“Fine. I’ll take a chance on you. You know this town better than me, and there are two people currently MIA which only means trouble.”  

**“One is Anton Sevcek.”**

“How do you know him?”

**“He was involved in the bombing along with Gregor. This whole thing comes down to that, doesn’t it?”**

“Like I said, many lives were shattered. Unfortunately that gave rise to more death in the guise of vengeance. One of the avengers is here as well.”

**“The other MIA, Ana Tessori.”**

“Your intel is good, somewhat. Tessori is involved. She lost an older sister in that bombing. However her real name isn’t Tessori. I just uncovered it myself. It’s Alice Buckovich. She’s Slovenian.”

**“She killed Gregor.”**

“There’s no doubt in my mind, though I can’t prove it.”

**“And Sevcek is next, or is he already dead?”**

“That’s where it gets confusing. I spotted them together last night. If she wanted him dead she could have done it then.”

**“What was the month and day of the bombing?”**

“March 5th, today.”

**“She’s planning her revenge to coincide with it, a way of commemorating her sister. Sevcek masterminded the whole thing, didn’t he?”**

“That’s our presumption.”

**“Then we don’t have much time. Unless we want another body on our hands we have to find them, and I have a good idea where.”**

Gotham is a city comprised of many nationalities. Naturally when people relocate from other countries they’re compelled to establish some link to their former lives, often manifesting in places of worship. Alice Buckovich, aka Ana Tessori, knows well of these places. She’s visited one particular church often during the past few days, her reasons twofold. To not only appease her soul over the anniversary of her sister’s death, but to finalize her plans. A location was needed that served a logistic and symbolic purpose. It’s no coincidence this place honors the fallen from terrorist attacks. Delayed justice for her sister, and a final resting ground for Anton Sevcek. 

**“Ana, or should I say Alice?”**

“Eh, how can I help you, Batman?”

**“You can drop the pretense. We know what you’re planning.”**

“We? I don’t follow.”

**“My associate’s looking for Sevcek as we speak. I believe you know him.”**

“Let me guess. Deathblow’s in the building.”

**“Yes.”**

“And you know my real name.”

**“Are you surprised?”**

“I suppose not. In fact I might be relieved.”

**“You know it’s over.”**

“Is it? That’s yet to be seen.”

**“Don’t do anything rash. It doesn’t have to end this way.”**

“Perhaps it does. I’m tired and boxed in, leaving few options.”

**“No options, sorry to say.”**

“There’s always options, choices, one last card to play.”

**“Do I perceive a bluff?”**

“I’m not referring to poker. Blackjack. With that card I either bust, eternally, or win.”

**“Don’t do it. It’s not the way to remember your sister.”**

“Maybe instead of remembering her, I want to join her.”

**“What about your family still living. Think of them.”**

“The only family I cared for is gone, and I’m going to make those filthy bastards pay!”

**“You killed Gregor, didn’t you?”**

“Gladly. You know I was surprised. I didn’t think I could do it, but it was actually quite easy. Sadly life truly is cheap.”

**“Would your sister agree?”**

“I don’t know. All I do know is I couldn’t go on with this hatred inside me. It was destroying me. I had to do something.”

**“Vengeance doesn’t erase pain.”**

“It may not erase pain, but it appeases it.”

**“I understand your pain more than you know.”**

“I’m sure you do. It was death that created you, wasn’t it?”

**“Yes.”**

“And look what you’ve become.”

**“I’m no killer. That line has to be drawn. Unfortunately you crossed it.”**

“I’m not cut out to be a vigilante. I’m not pure enough, besides there’s already enough of them.”

**“There’s even more killers.”**

“I think of myself as an avenging angel.”

**“Your avenging’s over. Where’s Sevcek?”**

“That’s my last card. If you want his location I go free.”

**“I can’t do that.”**

“What’s wrong, Batman. After that speech I’m offering the living for a leaving. It seems a fair trade.”

**“Is he here?”**

“Maybe.”

**“This whole situation is a shame.”**

“Judge not, says the good book. It’s no surprise you joined Deathblow. Two more sanctimonious people I’ve never met. You should be more like Bruce Wayne. There’s empathy to his anguish.”

**“Wayne’s a good man. We share similar ideals. We just have different means of attaining them.”**

“Where have I heard that before.”

_“From you. Sevcek’s nowhere to be found.”_

“He’s not here, Deathblow. It seems again we’re facing a stalemate.”

**“Alice, think! It’s easy to dwell on the past, feel sorry for yourself. In the end it serves nothing. Never forget, but move on. Use your pain to forge something greater.”**

“My god…….You’re…….”

**“Is Sevcek alive?”**

“……….Yes.”

**“Tell us where he is, and you can go.”**

_“Hold on one damn minute.”_

**“Deathblow, this is my town and I decide who lives, and who goes free.”**

_“You don’t get it. With people like her it’s a war. It never ends.”_

**“I’m afraid I do, now where is he?”**

“There is a storage shed outside. He’s in there.”

**“I’m trusting you, with a secret, and the hope you will reflect back on this affair. Affect positive change while you’re young enough to do so.”**

“Coming from you………If I’m ever in Gotham again…..”

**“We’ll toast lost loved ones.”**

As Alice Buckovich leaves, Deathblow glares at Batman before muttering three words.

**“Damn bleeding heart!”**

For Batman, it’s another day in his quest to defend his beloved city.

 


End file.
